Sangre
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: NnyxSquee Johnny has been bitten by and turned into a vampire. Squee is suicidal. What happens when these two meet again after so many years?


Yuki: A new fanfic based on my new obsession...

Anika: JOHNNY THE HOMOCIDAL MANIAC!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki: (SQUEAL)

Anika: This story is NnyxSquee

Warnings: This first chapter is mostly a flashback.

Note: I typed this maybe... 6-9 months ago so... yeah...

* * *

Prologue

Five years... Johnny C. was on vacation for five years and was finally returning to house 777 in San Jose. (1) The voices had ceased and for the first time in his life (that he remembered), he wanted to sleep. He wanted to sleep until he was sure he had died of starvation, but so much for that happening anytime soon. The streets were dark, the dimming lights from the lampposts increasing the eerieness of the alleys and emptiness of the roads and avenues.

"Fuck." The favorite and internationally known curse flew from the twenty-six-year-old's (2) lips as he walked by Devi Delgado's apartment. Devi had been the only person to get remotely intimate with the homocidal man, but their relationship had ended when Nny had tried to immortalize the moment and kill her with his 'smiley knives'... She was the only one that survived his homicidal attempt.

_Flashback_

_"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." Devi, age 21, sat on the roof of Johnny's little fucked up car, looking down at the other who was half-lying, half-leaning on the hood of the car. "But I'm glad I **can't **relate. Heh-heh."_

_"It is kind of funny," Johnny, age 21?, answered. His boot heels were digging into the dirt, as to keep him propped up. "In a fucked up kind of way."_

_"How long **has** it been since you drew?" The woman's legs were brought up close to her chest, her eyes looking down at the other in interest. _

_"Aside from stick figures, I can't even remember..." He looked up at the starry sky, anxiety in his features. "And what I do remember, I can't even relate to." _

_Nny sat up, his right leg hanging off of the hood of his car, his left one bent so the bottom of his boot was balanced on the beat up metal hood. A serious look adorned his face. "You think that if you stopped doing something that defined you as a person, that maybe, you cease to be that person?"_

_Devi looked up at the stars. "I dunno. That's a lot of 'that's."_

_"No, come on. I'm being serious." Devi gasped, as she thought that he was kidding. She shifted to where her right foot hung down to touch the hood of the car, and her left foot was against the windshield._

_"Okay... sorry. Serious time begins... **NOW! **Okay, if I have this right, what you're describing isn't so much of a creative block, as it is a creative re-routing." The male she spoke to had an insightful, if crazed, look on his face._

_"Oooh... I like that."_

_"So... Where is it being re-routed to?" Johnny was silent for a few moments before answering. He stood in front on his car, crossed his ankles, and laid his hands on the fucked up metal surface of the vehicle._

_"What do you think you would do if you couldn't paint anymore?" Devi smiled._

_"Ha! That's not even a possibility." She rested her body with the use of her arms as supporting her on the roof of the car. _

_"I figure my work is all I've got. If I stopped painting, I'd just cease to exist. My every life function exists solely to make sure I have enough strength to get the images out of my head. So it's either immunity, or DEATH!!" Her date turned around to look at her, a crazed, wondering look adorning his face._

_"Or maybe you'd turn into some hideous, madness plagued lunatic bent of performing ghoulishly obscene acts of murder from which there is no conceivable redemption." Devi smiled._

_"NOPE!"_

_"damn... so that's just me, huh?" Johnny crouched down, talking to himself._

_"What?" _

_"Nuthin..." Nny leaned back again on the hood of the car. "The fix is probably pretty obvious. Maybe I just need to stand back, look at the situation from a new perspective. That kinda shit."_

_"Maybe not." Devi desired for someone to understand her. It seemed like Johnny was the right person for the job, and she would help him in return._

_"I mean, look out at that city. Looks nice enough when you look at it from this far out. Get down there and all the horrible details start coming out. People... like blemishes on some sad, concrete organism." Her voice seemed darker when she finished her small rant. __"A closer look into what's wrong with you might scare the shit outta you." Devi sighed and breathed in the night air, the coolness refreshing to her lungs. "It's so pretty when you're looking down on it."_

_"Yes, it is. It's an amazing illusion."_

_"Beautiful." Devi looked down at her date. "Would you like to go to your place?"_

_Nny smiled. "Yes." _

_At the house of the homicidal maniac himself, house 777, the pair sat on either side of the lonely couch in the sparsely decorated living room._

_"I **really **enjoyed tonight, Nny; really." Devi smiled and looked at her date. We should've done this **sooner!** Why** didn't** we do this sooner? I mean, we've known each other for, what, about three months now? And this is the first time we've ever, actually, been out **together!** What would you have done if I had **never** asked you out?"_

_"I would have been happy just to go to the bookstore and seeing you there. I **always**like doing that." Nny looked truly thoughtful and definite in his answer._

_"But you **have** to admit: Tonight was fun. The conversation, the movie, and that view! Looking down on all the people who deserve to be looked down on. **FUN!**" Devi's smile was sincere and was constant, even after Johnny stood up off of the couch._

_"Yeah, it was very nice; completely. I love Brazil: Gilliam is God. Um... Devi?"_

_"Yyess?" Johnny turned to Devi, questioning in his eyes._

_"Why did you ask me out? Why did you want to go out with me?" Nny truly didn't know for what reason Devi would ask him out._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, I'm not fishing for compliments or anything like that. I just mean, well, I want to know why you thought of me."_

_"It's simple; I **like** you. I enjoy our talks when you come visit me at the bookstore. I like you for **all** those reasons people ask a person out for. **There**, I've said **my** thing. Now I trust your thoughts run along the same lines. If not, then I'll just awkward and leave, quietly, after** killing** you." Both beings in the room glared at each other, their thoughts clouded..._

_"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" and so on... Both laughed to their hearts' content at the sick humor they adored._

_"Aahhhm. Yeah." Nny caught his breath, a pleasant smile on his face, gazing at Devi. "This is strange. What do I say? You are **beautiful**, I mean... **God**, I'm so completely **happy**, right now. You've made me **happy**." These emotions felt so new to Johnny, he wanted them to last... so did Devi._

_"Good," she said, leaning in, "then let's **both **be happy." Nny laced his fingers together, new to this kind of situation, but ready to try and participate with the woman on the other side of his couch. _

_Both young adults closed their eyes, leaning closer to each other, waiting for only fulfilling moment in both of their lives._

_**"Yes! Yes! Happiness! I'm happy!"** Johnny's eyes snapped open as he stood up, walking away from the couch and Devi..._

_"**Nny!** Where are you going!? **Nny!!**" The only answer that Devi got was the slamming of Nny's door to his room._

_"**Happinesss? Beautiful happinessss. Ahhhhh, yesss, so RARE. So lovely like the beautiful and the dreaming moon..." **Mr. Fuck stood to the right of the broken mirror in Nny's room, the devilish smile seeming wider on his face. **"A rapturous alien sky after the oppressive shit-smear of clouds has broken; True pleazzure. Ssmile and FEEL it!!"**_

_Johnny's other headvoice, Psycho Doughboy, on the opposite side of the mirror, opposed the other's words._

_"_**Mr. Fuck lies Johnny! No love, no happiness, NO MOON!! Nothing for you!! I speak the only truth! UNTAINTED KNOWLEDGE! Listen to m..." **_He was cut off._

_"Shut the **FUCK **up, Psycho Doughboy!! I'm in **NO **mood for a depression!!"_

_"**YESSSSSSSSSS!! GO, NNY! Don't let the beautiful moon set!!! Capture it!! Freeze it! Forever in time with never losing it to another day!!"**_

_Johnny stood taking in the words and grabbing some things off of the desk the mirror rested on._

_"**Nny**!?" Devi's voice made Nny look to his door with his peripheral vision. _

_"Oh, there you... are." Devi opened the door of the room, looking at Johnny, who seemed to have come to some deep resolution._

_"**Nny**?" She saw something shiny, something metal. "**Nny**, what are you doing?"_

_"**Immortalizing the moment**." There Johnny stood, his smiley knives in both hands, ready to spread some mayhem._

_Devi's thoughts:_ 'Suddenly, being out with a guy who dumps in his pants seems **reeeeeally** nice.'

_"Umm..." Devi looked for a way out of this situation... perhaps with words. "**Look**, I had a **really** nice time tonight, but I'm sort of sensing a **downward** shift, so I'll be leaving now."_

_"**No**!" Nny couldn't let Devi leave... he couldn't lose the moon, the beautiful moon... "**You don't understand; I'm happy!! I can't let you go. We've begun something lovely and, as with all things that start, it, inevitably, ends! The beginning is always so fine**!!"_

_The man crossed his arms, the knives still eager. "But decay soon follows. A degeneration into the tired old situation. The rot sets in. This way, There is only the beauty of the start." He began to creep closer to the beautiful moon, **his **moon, his Devi._

_"Shit!! Stay away!! I'm leaving and I don't want you coming **near** me!!" Devi tried to turn the doorknob frantically as she kept her eyes on the man she once felt a connection to._

_"I can't let you leave, Devi." The homicidal maniac spoke with a smile. "I want you, **always** in my mind. Happiness is such a **rare** thing." His arms crossed in front of him, his hands level with his shoulders. "I can't recall a bad memory for **any** of the others. They were **ALL** beautiful! All of them!! And now **YOU**!!"_

_**"THEM?!!!"**Devi was now in a panic, as Nny kept approaching her slowly, as he gave away the fact that there had been more than one victim. "God, how many?! OH, FUCK!! GET THE **HELL** AWAY FROM ME!! DON'T **TOUCH ME**!!"_

_As Devi turned her attention back to the door, Johnny's voice dropped to a half-whisper, half-spoken voice. "**Please**, be silent before you say something to spoil the mood."_

_Devi turned the knob on the door halfway before Johnny ran to her, brandishing his knives. Johnny flew up in the air as a boot made contact with the center of his face, his knives clattering to the wooden floor. After kicking him, Devi punched before he could fully regain his balance. Nny fell to the floor, blood pouring from the earilier blows to the head. The female grabbed him by the back of his head, by his hair, and dragged him close enough to his desk to smash his face into the already cracked, now destroyed, mirror._

_The doughboys went flying off of the wooden structure, and Nny's head made a loud CRACK as his jaw hit the desk. Outside, Devi, running for her life, panted to keep the energy from the adrenaline in her body. Inside house 777, Johnny had fallen to the floor, glass decorating the wooden planks that the man's fingers twitched upon. Blood gathered in a beautiful, red pool to the right side of Nny's head._

_Witty closing remarks had been replaced by massive head trauma and severe hemorrhaging._

_End Flashback_

Johnny smirked, remembering in full detail how Devi had kicked his ass. He had walked past the 24/7 that was about 5 blocks from his home. He was close. As Nny's mind drifted, he remembered his pet, Nailbunny, and their frequent talks regarding the man's sanity...

He felt lonely and cold as he walked past house 779, Todd 'Squee' Casil's home, empty and dark... as thought no one had lived inside of it for the years that he was gone. Johnny frowned, concerned that Squee-gee had been sent into foster care or an orphanage by his neglectful parents.

_'Wow,'_ Nny mused._ 'Life really sucks.'_

A burning sensation rushed through his throat as he thought of those parents, their neglectful ways, and how Squee suffered. His hands gripped his sleeves.

_'Not now... Just not now.'_

* * *

1) I read on WikiPedia that Jhonen Vasquez probably used San Jose as the setting for JtHM because that is where he lives.

2) I make him 26 for my own evil needs and purposes.


End file.
